Sekai e no akumu- Première nuit Rabbit Doubt
by Sekai e no akumu
Summary: Ne ferme pas les yeux, et observe ces ombres dansant dans la nuit... Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, cet enfant est morts, et vous autres ne tarderez pas à le suivre, ainsi à parler le maître du jeu. Crossover; IE/Rabbit Doubt. Personnages d'IE avec OCs. Basé sur le forum RPG Sekai e no chousen. Pour plus d'infos sur le projet; voir le profil.


_**Infos complémentaires;**_

Ranting: T+ (sang, vulgarité etc.)

Perso': Personnages de IE (en partie) + OCs (du forum Sekai e no chousen)

Avancement de l'intrigue/liste des persos/ infos complémentaires sur l'univers du projet:

_Voir le profil de Sekai e no akumu_

Titre du projet: Sekai e no akumu

Titre de la fiction/acte: La première nuit; Rabbit Doubt

Titre du chapitre: Prologue; La petite fille dans le noir

* * *

Bien le bonjour mes Lapinous! Bien dormis la nuit dernière? Rien d'inhabituel n'est arrivé? Vous vous êtes endormis confortablement après avoir regardé un dernier épisode de DBZ, d'IE, ou que sais-je? De Gigi? Vous avez peu-être guetté la nouvelle update d'Homestuck, avant de sombrer? (là on vient de ni*** le cotât de référence et de viol de copyright, bien joué!) En clair, vous avez glandé le reste de la soirée, et vous êtes endormis plus ou moins sobres et loin des produits stupéfiants que contient votre pharmacie verte! Pourtant, votre sommeil était agité, n'est-ce pas? Il était désagréable, n'es-ce pas? Pourtant, ça n'est que le début vous savez?

Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un jeu formidable mes amis! Oui, un jeu incroyable, qui n'est pourtant que le début d'une grande aventure, pleine de haine, d'amertume, de désespoirs, et de sang! Appétissant n'est-ce pas? Vous n'en pouvez plus, n'est-ce pas?

Alors, commençons dès à présent! Cette Histoire commence un jour de pluie, un jour de deuil...

_ -Signé, Le Maître du jeu_

* * *

Dans une petite cellule sombre, allongé sur lit en fer rouillé, une jeune fille émergea brutalement de ce qui aurait pu être un rêve paisible. Ses cheveux roux collés à son visage pâle, par la sueur, faisaient ressortir ses immenses yeux bleus océan, encore habités par la peur, et l'effroi de la veille. Un masque, avec deux orbites de cristal rouge à la place des yeux. De grandes oreilles, dressées sur ce qui évoquait encore en elle, le souvenir du visage d'un monstre terrifiant. Un lapin à la face de vieux bouts de tissus rafistolés, armé d'une batte de base-ball; tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant en somme, n'est-ce pas ? Elle inspira lentement, avant d'expirer, tenant son crane encore douloureux.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller à la plage, bon sang !

Elle plissa les yeux, tentant de reconnaitre à travers l'obscurité, l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne paniquait pas, n'avait pas vraiment peur, après tout le lapin glauque était partie, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait enlever, au fond c'était assez quotidien pour la fille du premier ministre !

Elle tomba à quatre pattes, et commença à avancer, lentement, cherchant une source de lumière ou un quelconque interrupteur à presser.

Soudain, heurtant une masse inconnue, elle prit peur et se mit à reculer à vive allure. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle retrouve son sang-froid, toute cette mascarade prendrait rapidement fin lorsque son père s'apercevrait de sa disparition, ça n'était qu'une question de temps !

Après avoir repris une rythme cardiaque normal, elle recommença à avancer, jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec la surface lisse et froide d'un mur de béton.

Bingo ! Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur le bitume glacé, et se mit à longer celui-ci, cherchant désespérément, dans de grands mouvements de bras, ce « putain d'interrupteur » !

Elle trouva enfin au bout de quelques longues, très longues minutes, le mécanisme tant espéré qu'elle s'empressa d'actionner.

Éblouie par une lumière bien trop vive pour ses yeux plongés dans l'obscurité depuis un laps de temps indéfiniment long, elle mit quelques minutes de plus à s'habituer à cette nouvelle intensité lumineuse.

Quand ses yeux purent à nouveau distinguer les éléments du décor, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que non seulement elle n'était pas seule, mais en plus, parmi les corps encore endormis présents dans sa petite cellule, il y avait bien une personne qu'elle connaissait !

Elle se précipita vers lui, l'appelant par son nom;

« Fubuk -»

Pourtant, elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

Une sensation étrange l'avait paralysée, un pressentiment atroce. Elle recula doucement, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, ou de réfléchir correctement.

Cette cellule, ce lapin, ces personnes, dont Fubuki ! Et puis cette odeur, cette sensation.

Sans savoir comment, elle réussit à se retourner. Derrière elle se trouvait un couloir étroit, d'à peine quelques mètre de largeur, et guère plus en longueur.

A la fois guidée et repoussée par cette sensation dont elle ne put juger la nature, elle fit un pas en avant qui sembla aspirer toute l'énergie et le sang froid qui lui restait. Un second la fit pénétrer totalement dans le couloir hostile, semblant abriter toute une population de monstres assoiffés de sang dans ses zones d'ombres.

Elle hésitait encore à retourner auprès de son ex-coéquipier, après tout, le connaissant, il paniquerait surement, il aurait besoin d'aide. Elle savait bien tout ça, mais plus elle avançait, plus il lui semblait évident que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose l'attendait au bout de ce couloir, quelque chose qui la concernait, elle en particulier. Alors elle avança, plus vite, mais de moins en moins rassurée.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut sorti du couloir geler qu'elle le vit. Les bras ballant, le regard vide.

Il arborait cette expression déformée que l'on ne pouvait voir que dans les mangas remplies d'hémoglobine, ou les films de massacre. Cette expression qui à elle-seule démontrait l'horreur, le dégout, et la souffrance auquel avait assisté le personnage, mais aussi l'enfer dans lequel les autres allaient être plongés par la suite.

Mais pourtant, cette fois-ci, le filet de salive dégoulinant lentement de son menton pour s'écraser au sol dans une flaque rougeâtre, était bien réel. Les larmes coulant encore le long des ses joues, émanant d'une paire d'yeux pourtant déjà ailleurs, étaient bien là. Et, la douleur que racontaient les plis improbable de son visage, le rendant presque méconnaissable, était horriblement vraie.

Dans une flaque magenta s'écrasait encore à rythme régulier, des gouttes de salive, d'urine, et de sang. Aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil, mais le jour d'après le serait aussi, et tous les suivants le suivraient. Le mur peinturluré de rouge était là pour l'indiquer à tous ces agneaux, ces lapins innocents, n'ayant eu comme tort que le fait d'avoir existé un jour sur cette terre, à cette époque détraqué, remplie d'injustice et de folie.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de deuil, et le jour d'après le suivrait, et les suivant également. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'un crie, semblant venir du désespoir incarné, retentis, un jeu avait commencé pour onze adolescents.

Avec un liquide vermeille, sur le bitume glaciale, un message avait été tracé;

« _Qui est le loup ? _»

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite!_

_N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil au forum, on aime les nouveaux, et même les simples visiteurs! _

_N'hésitez pas non-plus à laisser des Reviews, ça ferait vraiment plaisir à mon maître, vous savez?_

_Nous nous excusons des fautes d'orthographes éparpillés un peu partout. Je fais de mon mieux pour nettoyer mais..._

_Sur ce, je vous remercie une dernière fois, et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui serait le chapitre un. _

_D'ici là, je vous dis à bientôt, et surtout; dormez bien!_


End file.
